Merry Christmas Everyone
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot set a year after  A very Glee Christmas  as Emma, Will the glee kids and Blaine start to prepare christmas dinner together, Many couples involved but the main focus is on wemma


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This is a one shot that I was planning to write anyway but after what us wemma fans have gone through this season I decided to write it as a Christmas present to any wemma fan but most of all to all the gang on the Glee forum, you know who you are, too many to list lol and I hope you all enjoy it. This is set in season three so a year from now

Merry Christmas Everyone

The sun peeked through the curtains of Will Schuester`s apartment as he rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. How things had changed since a year ago when he had arrived back home to an empty apartment and now he turned to his side and smiled brightly as Emma rolled over and sighed contently in her sleep before suddenly waking up and wiping her brown eyes

"Morning" Will grinned as he gently kissed her. He and Emma had got back together after they went to New York for Nationals. Carl had given her a choice move away with him or stop in Lima after he had got a job offer and for some reason Emma couldn't leave. So she stopped and as they say the rest was history. Emma giggled and blushed slightly

"Its Christmas morning" she remembered with a huge grin

"Yeah and New Directions are coming round later on" Will smiled contently. He knew that the kids would have wanted to stop with their parents especially Kurt and Finn so he had arranged for them to come round later in the evening. Emma nodded but Will knew something was preying heavily on her mind

"It`s just everything that has happened this year" Emma sighed "I don't deserve you" she mumbled but was interrupted by a soft kiss from Will and a smile. Emma leaned into the kiss and sighed with happiness a slight blush forming in her cheeks. Will pushed a hand through her red curls, something which she had gone back too since Will had told her he preferred that to her haircut she had when she was with Carl. Emma also pushed a hand through Wills curls as the kiss got intensified as the two of them came back up for air Emma slightly giggling as she still couldn't believe this was happening. She looked at Will who was also looking at her through lustful eyes as she curled up next to Will placing an hand on his chest

"What time are the children coming round?" she smiled at Will who shrugged but Emma knew that he was thinking.

"Sometime in the afternoon" Will replied "Although Brittany will probably come in the morning and then think it's the afternoon. Actually I better go and check the door" Will jumped out of bed and made his way to the door Emma slightly grinning at how concerned he could be for the students as a thought came to her mind from a few days ago

"_Yes Rachel" Emma smiled as Rachel entered her office with a huge smile on her face. She and Finn had also figured out their problems while in New York and had also got back together so even though they hadn't won Nationals Rachel had won back the one thing she had always loved and now she and Finn were as strong as ever _

"_Miss Pillsbury" Rachel glanced up at the redhead and gave a small smile at how she could call her that again instead of Ms Pillsbury-Howell like last term. Even if she did call her Miss Pillsbury towards Mr Schuester whenever she had an appointment she had to call her Ms Pillsbury-Howell something which Brittany struggled with sometimes Rachel smiled "I have a favour to ask". When she was interrupted by a knock on the door and Finn, Sam and Quinn poked their heads in _

"_Miss Pillsbury" Finn replied with a nod of the head and a goofy grin although Emma didn't know if that was aimed at Rachel or at Emma. _

"_Finn" Emma smiled at Finn before turning her head towards Sam and Quinn "Ah Sam. Quinn" she smiled at the football player and the cheerleader then turned her attention back to Rachel _

"_I thought I had an appointment so please can you go away" Rachel snapped at Finn but then her face looked softer "Sorry" she replied "You can say what you came to say and then go" _

"_N-no Rach I didn't realise you had an appointment I have to go and see Mr Schuester anyway I have some extra tuition in Spanish that I need" Finn babbled _

"_Yeah I promised Ms Bieste that I would run through some training" Sam replied as he smiled at Emma before following Finn out of the office _

"_Miss Sylvester said she needed to see me Santana and Brittany" Quinn replied as she cocked her head towards Emma and Rachel before she left the office. Emma shook her head as she pushed a hand through her hair and glanced at Rachel who was sat on the edge of the chair nervously _

"_So Rachel what did you come to see me about" Emma replied as Rachel started to start talking_ just as she was brought back to reality with Will climbing back into the bed next to her. Emma pulled a strand of her purple nightdress and glanced up at Will

"Brittany wasn't there I mean I knew she wouldn't be there but I just couldn't risk it..." Will started to say but was interrupted by Emma slamming her lips against his with a sly grin on her face

"Why don't we forget about the children for a while and concentrate on more important things" she replied in a whisper stroking his cheek. Will`s eyes lit up and kissed her back as he leant against the door frame slowly closing the door behind with a bang.

Will lay on the sofa, the fire burning brightly as the Christmas tree glittered in the corner as Emma walked into the living area

"I prepared all the vegetables I just need to put the turkey in the oven" she smiled gently as she sat on the armrest of the sofa. Will took a sip of his beer and nodded as Emma glanced at him

"What are you thinking?" Emma replied as she looked up at Will with big brown eyes

"Just how things were so different last year" Will replied and was about to carry on when he was interrupted with a soft kiss

"That was last year this is now" Emma smiled gently up at Will. They continued kissing just until they were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door

"Ill get that" Emma replied as she smoothed her apron down and ran a hand through her red hair making sure she looked presentable enough. She slowly opened the front door to see Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine standing there. Finn looking confused and Kurt with a smirk on his face until Blaine nudged him

"Hey Miss P I didn't realise you would be... OW" Finn replied as Rachel hit her boyfriend on the side of the arm

"We thought we would come round a bit earlier especially as our meals haven't been cooked yet and since me and Blaine are eating at the Hummel- Hudson's the four of us thought we would arrive a bit earlier" Rachel smiled brightly at her guidance counsellor

"But I mean if you and Mr Schue are busy or something we can come back a bit later on" Kurt smiled wickedly as Emma slightly blushed shaking her head

"N-no you can come in" she replied opening the front door more so that the four teenagers could enter the apartment. Will sat up as he noticed them and glanced at Emma slightly confused

"We decided to come a bit earlier" Finn explained to his Spanish teacher, glee club director and mentor slightly embarrassed by Rachel`s plan but Will shook his head

"Don't worry Finn but wont your parents be wanting to have you home for your main meal" he glanced at Finn and Kurt

"Oh they won't be finished cooking the meal for a long while" Kurt waved his arms around "Carole is in the kitchen cooking up a storm something which I expect Miss P is doing as well" he smirked slightly. Will laughed slightly as the room filled with silence

Time had passed and through the afternoon the rest of the members of New Directions had arrived at Will`s apartment. Emma had finished in the kitchen and had joined them in the living area as Finn Mike and Artie were finishing telling Will about what Shannon had done at football training the week before.

"Oh" Will clapped his hands to attract the attention of the group and glanced across at Emma 2I forgot to tell you. I got you all a Christmas present. They are just under the tree" he pointed to a pile of presents nestled under the fraying pine tree

"Mr Schue you really didn't have to do that..." Quinn trailed off eyes glistening as Sam clutched her hand "I mean what with teaching and directing us in Glee Club plus with what everything happened last year"

"That`s exactly why I wanted to buy you something Quinn if it wasn't for you I couldn't have got through last year and for that I'm very grateful" Will smiled as he glanced at Emma "So go on who's first" he glanced round the room as Rachel stepped forward and picked her gift out from under the tree. Finn followed his girlfriend and was closely followed by Sam, Artie, who used his rewalker to slowly make his way towards the tree, and Mike. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were next to pick their gifts and finally were Puck, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt.

"Mr Schue there`s one gift left" Blaine glanced at the director of New Directions who nodded

"Correct Blaine. You see when I arranged this party I had a feeling Kurt would invite you to dinner" he sneaked a look across at Kurt who looked sheepish "And I was correct. In fact it was Miss Pillsbury who suggested I should include you in the gift giving especially as you have become such a big member of the New Directions family. I know you and Kurt are still with the Warblers but I still look as you as one of us despite us beating you at Regionals" Will slightly laughed. Blaine gave a shaky smile as he looked across at Kurt who had a slight tear rolling down his cheek as he walked across and slightly hugged Will as Blaine went to retrieve his gift

"I knew from last Christmas that you two would be together" Will whispered to his former student alluding to the scene the two of them had when he had gone to Dalton

"Thank you" Kurt whispered as he walked back to where Blaine was sitting next to Mercedes, Tina and Mike

"So what are we supposed to open them now or something" Brittany whispered to Santana

"Oh wow" Mercedes grinned as she glanced at her present. It was Emma`s idea that they should have something that reflected their passion towards New Directions but also something tasteful and elegant so for the girls she had got them a matching necklace and bracelet set with New Directions 2011 engraved in them. For the boys they had got a medallion and a chain necklace but had the same engraving as the girls.

"I don't know what our gifts will be" Blaine whispered to Kurt as they held two white envelopes in their hands, They ripped the envelopes open and a piece of paper fell into their hands as Blaine started to read aloud

"We enclose a voucher of two tickets to the musical of your choosing when New Directions go to New York..." Blaine trailed off as he looked at Kurt

"We really wanted you to come to New York but because of Nationals we didn't know how. Then W-I mean Mr Schuester suggested this" Emma smiled at the two boys

"Good work" Finn nodded giving a smiled towards Will who just gave a small shrug

(The rest of New Directions had all gone for their main meal and Will and Emma had just finished their meal and were just leaning against each other on the sofa watching `Singing in the Rain`)

"Finn was really proud of you today" Emma smiled as she leant on Will's shoulder running an hand through his hair Will just gave a small smile then glanced out of the window

"Hey Em look it's snowing" he grinned as he jumped off the sofa and ran to the window just as the snowflakes were dropping down onto the floor. He then ran and grabbed Emma and started dancing with her in the middle of the living room with a huge smile on his face as the TV screen continued to play the movie. Will then tripped over Emma`s feet as he did while he was dancing to the `Thong Song` and the pair of them fell to the ground Emma giggling as she did so but was interrupted by a soft kiss

"I should have done this before hand" Will sighed as he ran an hand through her hair as the two of them lay on the ground "But on the other hand I wouldn't have felt comfortable me cheating on Terri you on Ken"

"What`s that" Emma pricked up her ears as she heard singing from outside the apartment. Will and Emma stood up., leaving the TV on, and walked to the apartment door to see Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Mike and Artie in his wheelchair all singing `Silent Night` and swaying from side to side.

"Silent night, Holy night¬" they all sang as Emma leant against Will`s shoulder as they swayed to the voices of the thirteen children with huge grins on their faces. The voices drifted across the apartment block as the snow continued to fall more and more but all Will could think of was Emma in his arms and his children standing in front of him. This was worth more than any Christmas present to him and Will knew this

Wow I think this is my longest one shot that I have written. Ill also like to thank anyone that has reviewed my fanfics over the past year as I haven't had much chance to thank everyone. Hopefully I'll have more ideas over the next twelve months. Ill also like to give a special thanks to Charlotte, Lorna, Maria and the rest of the girls on the Glee forum for giving me help and advice over the last few months I couldn't thank you enough your awesome. Oh and merry Christmas everyone


End file.
